dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Violet
Character Violet is a fictional character from the series Dick Figures. She's an assassin like Wolf but was injected with a virus known as the VX-virus to make stronger super soldier's. Like Fox she doesn't get into sweet talks. She's been abducted when she was a child when in japan. She is also an expert in piano. Life of the Violet She has been abducted when to a facility in japan for bio-weaponry as a child. She had been injected with the VX-virus. She was alway's getting this strange feeling to kill alway's dismissing it. When she completed the bioweapons test she escaped had went back to her home only finding her parent's dead. Again she has this same feeling she haven't felt in a while. After she was been found by the other super soldier's something inside her snapped filled with pure hatred and killed all the other super soldier's. When she was a teen she have been awarded for the best piano player. When she was 19 got a job as an executive in Cybertime System meeting her cousin Stacy. Now she live in a large modern house. Abilities *All kind of Martial Arts. *High Senses. *Mind Reading. *Engery Charge. Powers *Deadly Fog. *Teleportation. *Incredible Stealth. *Pixel Katana. *Sonic Scream. *Poison Fog. *Sound Manipluation. *Void. *Time Manipulation. *Possession. *Replication. *Nexus. *The Killer Violet. *Black Lotus. ' ' Sample of how Violet fights and in Nexus Mode Sample of Violet in Killer Violet Mode ' ' Sample of Violet in Black Lotus Mode Jobs Executive Violet owns a job a an executive in Cybertime System. She has full authority and access inlcluding the data room, weapons room, technology, and internet usage. Pianist Violet has awards for most progessional piano playing and lived in a large modern home with a pool. She's also skilled in electric, vintage and keytar. Sample of Violet as a pianist Assassin Like Wolf, Violet joined assassin group's. She had sucessful target's. and single handedly beaten mafia's, orginization's, crime families and any other kind of threat. Sample of Violet as an assassin Violet Facts *Quiet. *Mature. *Silent like Damon. *Friendly like Fox. *Injected with a virus. *Stacy's cousin. *Own's a large jet called "RavenWing". *Jealous of Fox sometimes. *Friendly to Pink. *Doesn't want Red, Rapper or Stacy to use the "RavenWing" for joyride's. *Eyes become pink when seriously angered or furious. *Haven't met Wolf yet. *Likes to drink wine. *Her power up is called "Nexus Mode". *Engergy boosts rapidly in "Nexus Mode" and "Killer Violet Mode". *Her ultimate power is called "Killer Violet Mode". *Own's a Pixel Sword. *Energy boosts rapidly when her left eye glows. *Violet doesn't get into sweet talk like Fox. *Hair becomes white in "Killer Violet Mode". *Her Unstable power is called "Black Lotus Mode". *Doesn't come out of "Black Lotus Mode" when there's no one else to kill like Ryle. *Became an Executive. *Expert at Piano. *Doesn't like parties. *Will turn to "Black Lotus Mode" if anyone calls her something offensive to her. *A bit of a killjoy. *Not terrified of Wolf in "Primal Rage Mode". *Became a Pianist. *The only way to get out of "Black Lotus Mode" is for the person to sing "Lilium" her mother used to sing to her as a child. *Became an Assassin like Wolf. *Can fly in "Killer Violet Mode". *Gets the skills of a ninja, mercanery and assassin in "Black Lotus Mode". *Responsible like Fox. *Thinks of Fox more trustworthy than anyone else. *Used to be fun-loving. *Can infect other with her virus to make more stronger faster OC's. Voice Voice of Mary Elizabeth Winstead Japanese: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ztHeOQoZXAk (Voice of Rie Tanaka) Theme Music Violet's Theme Nexus Theme Killer Violet Black Lotus Theme Ultra Violet's Theme Gallery Violet.png|Violet the Killer Butterfly Category:Characters